


Aftermath part 2

by Destiel007



Series: Dean's Birthday gift [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel007/pseuds/Destiel007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little destiel interaction at then end of the party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath part 2

It was such a cool night, gentle with a breeze blowing through he thought. Dean really loved his party but there was no way they were going to get him to clean up the mess. Especially since it was the angels' fault for the cake and indoor pinata, which by the way was filled with lollipops and loads of confetti.

Dean stayed outside feeling the pleasant wind on his face and through his hair while sitting against the wall, watching the night stars gleam. He was paying attention to a certain set of stars at the moment, not noticing when the blue-eyed angel sat down beside him til he had spoke up.

"They said you might need some form of assistance, it looks like you are relaxing just fine on your own." Cas was staring up at the sky, eyes roaming the sky as if there was something he missed or someone.

"Yeah... I'm doing just fine." Dean murmured slightly distracted as his gaze shift down to the concrete in front of him. "Cas... do you ever wonder if," he paused and stood up facing him, "How it would be if your dad was still around?"

A slow breeze passed them, making Castiel close his eyes. "It is best not to dwell on those things. It is distinctly better to focus on those you still have with you." Dean watched the wind rustle the angel's hair, giving the appearance of how calm he must have been feeling. He bit his lip, trying but failing to mask a fond smile. He sighed and nodded in understanding.

"I'm scared as hell to want you Cas. But here I am, wanting you anyways." He said so quiet that Castiel didn't hear him but he noticed the sadness in his expression when he had opened his eyes after a moment of too much silence. "Are you alright Dean?"

Dean just smiled at him, shoving his hands in his pockets." Yeah Cas, I told you man I'm fine. Peachy keen."

Cas watched him skeptically for a few minutes before returning his sight to the sky, looking to the heavens for some sort of sign or anything his father would give him to help Dean Winchester. The hunter had too much on his shoulders for the most of his life.

The Angel looked lost from Dean's view, all he wanted to do was kiss him before he joined the all the other stars and he lost him like everyone else he'd ever loved.

So he did.


End file.
